Charlie's Angels 1990
by MLJPBM
Summary: missing stories of the Angels of the 1990's
1. Default Chapter

Charlie's Angels 1990's  
  
Once upon a time there were three very different girls, who grew up to be three very different women. But they had three things in common... They're brilliant... They're beautiful... And they work for me. My name is Charlie.  
  
These new angels are Madison, Brooke and Jessie. Madison Lee is the inventive angel. She always gets the job done. She is a very brilliant inventor. She keeps the men stunned. Brooke Montgomery is the rich angel. She is sometimes a ditz on street smarts. She is very book smart. Her love for cars helps the angels. Jessie Preston is the street angel. She is very street smart. She is a realist. She also tends to be a little rough. The new angels do even more dangerous stunts. Their art of gun shooting and martial arts is extraordinary.  
  
Chapter 1 Angel Trade  
  
It was cold in the snowy mountains. Inside of these intense mountains is a temple like shelter. There is a long stair -case leading to it. Brooke Montgomery walks up the long cold stairs. She is wearing a very stylish blue outfit to keep her warm. She walks into the temple and finds it warmer. There is a hot spring in the middle. At the end of the long hallway that is the temple, is a thrown with an elderly man on. Brooke "Where is the ring?" The old man in his robe looks up and speaks in another language. Brooke "I've done my research, I know you speak English." He yells out two names and two ninja types fall from the roof. Brooke "Great, I love it the hard way." The first ninja charges at Brooke and she delivers a kick in the abdomen to him. He falls over in pain. The second ninja attacks with a fury of punches. Brooke dodges the first few and blocks the next. When she meets an opportunity she punches him in the jaw. Meanwhile, the first one has grabbed a sword. The second one punches Brooke in the jaw knocking her down. She recovers fast and does a flip and kick that knocks him unconscious. She senses the first one coming behind her with the sword. She runs fast and takes her gun out of her pocket. He stops in his tracks. She shoots the gun at his hand, making him drop the sword and coil in pain. She turns to the old man, like she's ready to take him on. He points to the hot spring. Brooke "Ohhh, hot spring." She takes of her warm clothing to reveal a very sexy bathing suit. She takes of her hood to reveal her long flowing blonde hair. She jumps into the spring. There is a tunnel. She swims through it. She comes up into a little den. The ring is sitting in the eye of a dragon sculpture. She grabs it and puts it on her finger. Brooke "Pretty!" She picks up a cell phone (which is before it's time, since they are in the 90's and it's not huge) and dials. Brooke "Hey Bos, I have the ring and I'm coming home. Brooke out." She turns off the phone and jumps back into the spring.  
  
It was hot in the deserted desert. A motor cyclist rides down the street and stops. The rider is wearing a brown leather jacket, and stylish pants. The cyclist takes off the helmet to reveal Jessie Preston. She seems to be walking aimlessly into the desert. A rattle snake shakes it's rattle at her. Jessie gives a hsssss at the snake, which sends it slithering away. She walks up to a door, kind of buried in the sand. She takes dynamite out of her pocket and lights it. She sets it down on the door and runs. It blows. She heads down a stair -case that the door blocked. There is a small room at the bottom. In a cabinet the ring is waiting for the brown skinned angel to claim it. She grabs it and picks up her cell phone. Jessie "Hey it's Jess, and I got the ring. I'll be back shortly".  
  
We see under the ocean where a submarine's light shines through. Inside the sub we see Madison Lee. She is with Warren Bane. Madison "I've rigged the sub so that the radar will pick up on the third ring." Warren "Cool." Madison "So thanks for letting us use the sub." Warren "It's the least I could do after you, Jessie and Brooke saved my life. Charlie wasn't kidding, you three really are angels." Madison smiles and says "Then I hope God sends us a miracle, because we're going to need it. If this fake ring trade doesn't work out with the Milton gang someone could get hurt." She looks worried. Warren "Why do you seem so worried, I've seen you three do some incredible things." Madison "Because I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Jessie or Brooke. They're my best friends and the only family I've ever had, Bosley and Charlie included of course." Warren " I don't' think something will happen. I believe in you." Madison starts to blush "We should really stay focused on finding that ring." She looks over to the radar and Warren takes her and kisses her. She is in shock. The radar find the ring. The two go to it, to avoid conversation. Little robotic arms come from the sub and grab the ring that is buried in the ocean ground. It is recovered. Madison is thrilled. She looks over to Warren "When do you think we can finish this conversation." Warren "Right here." They pull in for another lushes kiss. She stops and picks up her phone like she forgot something. She dials and says "Hey Bosley, it's Madison. I found the third ring." She is interupted by Warren kissing her neck. She drops the phone and kisses back. 


	2. Clubbin' Angels

Chapter 2 Clubbin' Angels  
  
We see The Towsend Agency office where the Angels and Bosley are. Charlie comes on the speaker box. Charlie "Good morning angels." All angels "Good morning Charlie!" Charlie "May I commend you on a job well done on your last mission." Madison "Yes you may Charlie. We deserve all our kudos for that one." Bosley "The girls were bedazzling, if I may say so myself" Brooke "We couldn't have done it with out you Bos." Charlie "Well I hope your ready for the next one." Jessie "Next one? I was hoping to sleep in tomorrow." Charlie "Now Jessie, you know an angel's work is never done. Bosley send Mr. Wells in will you?" Bosley "Yes sir boss." A man in his mid thirties walks into the office. Charlie "Angels meet Mr. Martin Wells, an old friend of mine." Wells "Wow! You three can call me Marti." Jessie " I think Mr. Wells will be just fine." Madison "Yeah, he is definitely a friend of yours Charlie." Bosley "Tell them your dilemma Marti." Wells " Mr. Wells please. My problem is that people keep mysteriously coming up dead at my new club, The Halo." Brooke "Hmm, how appropriate." Madison " Is there anyone who might have a grudge against you or your club Mr. Wells? Any suspects?" Wells "Not that I can think of beautiful." Jessie "Is there any relation in the victims?" Wells "Not that I can think of" Brooke "Then it seems we're going on scratch again. Don't worry Mr. Wells, we'll find who's doing this" Bosley "Then I guess you'll all be needing covers." Madison "I think Mr. Wells here has some ideas of where to place us." He smiles embarrassed as the three hot private eyes look at him. Jessie "So Mr. Wells what does Charlie look like?" Charlie "Nice try angel, I've already told my good friend to keep his mouth shut." Madison "I don't know Charlie, there are ways of making men talk." The three girls laugh while Wells gets excited. 


	3. Angel Wings

Chapter 3 Angel Wings  
  
We see above the city of Los Angeles. A man with wings on his outfit is flying above the buildings, followed by three beautiful ladies. He lands on a building's roof and runs down the stairs. Madison is not far behind him. She chases him into the stairway. Down many flights of stairs they go. Meanwhile Brooke and Jessie land and follow them. The building seems to be a hotel. The guy being chased runs down a hall of rooms. He pushes suitcases in Madison's way and she trips. She recovers fast and begins the chase again. He runs into an elevator and the door closes just as Madison gets to him. Brooke and Jessie enter. Another elevator door opens. The three angels run inside it. A man tries to get in. Jessie "Sorry this one's taken." The doors close leaving the girls with elevator music. Madison "Damn. We are never going to catch Weiner like this." Brooke " Well we know he's going to the lobby. I watched the floors go down right before we boarded." The doors open and the angels run out of the elevator. They look around the lobby. He could be anywhere. Jessie spots him getting in a cab. Jessie "Madison, Brooke he's taking off." The other two angels join Jessie as she runs toward the cab. They miss the guy. Jessie "Damn!" Brooke notices three idle motor cycles. She runs over and hot- wires them. She jumps on. Brooke "Are you guys coming?" Madison and Jessie run to 'their' motor cycles and the three take off. The cab goes over a huge bridge. Weiner looks out of the window and behind the cab to see the three angels on his trail. Weiner "can't this thing move any fast than this!" Brooke gets close enough to jump off her cycle and onto the cab's roof. She hangs on for life as her partners ride behind her on their cycles. The cab stops to Weiner's dismay. Weiner "You idiot. What are you doing?" Cab driver "Something strange is going on." Brooke hops of the roof and opens the cab door the window, which she punches, open. She grabs Weiner and drags him out of the cab. Brooke "Here's your stop, pay the man." 


	4. Angel out to Lunch

Chapter 4 Angel out to Lunch  
  
Madison and Warren are at a nice little outside restaurant laughing at their little table. Warren "Your really funny, Does anyone else know this side of you?" Madison "I don't really hide well. " Warren "It's ware to find a girl with a sense of humor who gets shot at all the time." They laugh. Her angel cell phone rings. She ignores it. Warren "Shouldn't you have gotten that?" Madison "No, Bosley calls about any old thing." Warren "Like saving the world?" Madison "No, like scrubbing toilets, cleaning the office and not giving us raises. For a millionaire Charlie is kind of cheap." They laugh. "Besides Jessie and Brooke know I'm with you, they'll fill me in. You know Warren, I've never stayed with one guy this long." Warren "Are you trying to say you want to see other people?" Madison "No I'm saying you are really lucky." She gives him an innocent smile. Warren looks up at the sky. Warren "It is like a beautiful picture." Madison " What?" She looks up and notices. She gives out a lot of science babble about why it looks that way. Warren "Oh!" Madison "Sorry, I'm a bit of a nerd." She looks down embarrassed. Warren "Well, you're the most beautiful nerd I've ever seen. They smile and kiss. The cell phone rings again, which interrupts the couple. She finally answers and walks away to answer frustrated. Warren can still hear her conversation. "What? Sumo wrestlers?... Sharks?... Prostitute rings?... I'll be right in." Warren is amazed at what he can hear. Madison runs back to the table. Madison "Sorry Warren duty calls." She picks up her stuff and kisses her hot boyfriend and heads out, leaving him stunned. Warren "Prostitute rings?" 


	5. Angel with a Past

Chapter 5 Angel with a Past  
  
Jessie walks into a youth center. A young boy runs to her. Boy "Jessie, Jessie! We missed you." Jessie "I missed you too Bobby. It has been long hasn't it? Look how big you've gotten." She tickles him. A man comes from the backroom. Man "You've grown too haven't you Jessie?" Jessie shocked to see the man. Jessie "Well I guess I have, Mitchell." Mitchell "Bobby go and play while the adults talk". Bobby "See ya Jessie!" Jessie "Bye!" Jessie follows Bobby into the back. Bobby "So we haven't seen you around here lately." Jessie "Well, my job takes a lot of time." Mitchell "So I have heard. You 'cops' aren't the only ones who have snitches. A good friend told me what you've been doing with those two little girlfriends of yours." Jessie "Busted?" Mitchell "What is the matter Jessie, you get a job and some money and forget where the hell you came from." Jessie "I haven't forgotten anything Mitchell. That is why I still come here, to keep myself grounded. I fight out there every day so those kids can live in a safe world." Mitchell pulls a file out of his desk. He opens it, and pictures of the Angels are in it. Mitchell "Yeah right, like your friends in the Townsend Detective Agency are busting their butts to fight for the 'low lives'". Jessie "First of all my friends aren't like that. And second of all, what right do you have to send spies after me." Mitchell "Ah, these girls are your friends now. That's a laugh. Once upon a time you would be stealing from their cars. And my right to spy on you comes from being your husband." Jessie "You are not my husband any more Mitchell, it's been two years. And I realize that I have a past, but they accept me for it." Mitchell "Do you really expect me to believe that you told them." Jessie "Charlie knows." Mitchell "Who the hell is Charlie any way." Jessie "Well we're not exactly sure about him on a personal level, except that he is some type of player. He's an anonymous millionaire and chose Madison, Brooke and I to be private eyes at the agency." Mitchell "Damn girl. They really have you guys, I mean girls, on 7th heaven. While your living in your dream world, what about the rest of us. We don't have the opportunity to work with millionaires." Jessie "So your angry at me because I'm going somewhere?" Mitchell "Jessie, I could be going somewhere too, but I have a responsibility to this youth center. And you use to." Jessie "I still do. I send as much money as possible. And I come whenever I find time between crime fighting." They hold a stare. Her cell phone rings. He looks at her funny. She answers. Jessie "Hey it's Jess... Okay I'll be in, in about 15 minutes Bos." She turns off the phone and prepares to leave. Jessie "I have to go now Mitchell." She starts to exit, but Mitchell stops her. Mitchell "Jessie, just promise me that you'll be careful, and never forget your still Jessica Preston from this part of town." Jessie "I won't." Mitchel "You know I still care about, right" Jessie "yeah and I promise". She exits. 


	6. Angel Identity Crisis

Chapter 6 Angel identity Crisis  
  
Brooke walked through her home. She was the only angel to own property, coming from such a rich background. Madison and Jessie both lived in apartments. She walked by pictures of her family. She has 8 brothers and sisters who are just waiting for their dad to die and for their inheritance. Brooke's not like that. She'll probably end up with the whole inheritance. She loves her dad and misses him, while she is living in Los Angeles. She doesn't miss her brothers and sisters. Madison and Jessie are her sisters now. She couldn't imagine life without them. She notices that many things in her house are not how she left them. Her detective intuition kicks in. She takes out her gun. Brooke "I'm not stupid, I know you're in her." She notices one of the back rooms down her hallway is closed. She walks by the large portrait sized pictures of Madison and Jessie in the hall. She gets ready and opens the door. Brooke "FREEZE!" A man jumps, almost out of his skin. Brooke "Bobby?" Bobby "God, yeah it's me Brooke." She seems like she wants to run up and give him a great big hug, but he doesn't seem in the mood for it. She notices that he is in the room with all her angel stuff. Her disguises, her gadgets, and even some files and information on different people. Brooke "So what's up?" Bobby "Nothing, just looking through this stuff, thinking what has Brooke gotten into." Brooke "Why didn't you tell me you were visiting. And why are you going through my stuff?" Bobby "Because your father, brother and sisters asked me to come here and figure out what you're up to." Brooke "Well, I guess you figured it out?" Bobby "Yeah." Brooke "And, I guess you're shocked?" Bobby "Oh yeah." Brooke "And I guess your going home to tell my family everything." Bobby "Yeah, I think they deserve to know that their little Brook has become a Los Angeles prostitute." Brooke shocked "What? I am not a prostitute you... really wrong man." Bobby lifts up some of the disguises she has had to wear that look very sexy. Bobby "Oh yeah, who is Charlie?" Brooke "Well Charlie isn't... He's far from... He's not a pimp Bobby." Bobby " Then who is he and what are you doing with him?" Brooke "Well, he is Charles Townsend. And he is my... agent." Bobby "Agent?" Brooke "Yeah, I wanna be an actress now. Charlie is my agent. All the costumes are from plays. All those files are for other actors and actresses." Bobby "Oh! Why didn't you tell me about this, or your family." Brooke "Because, I didn't know if I'd make it big, and I didn't want to disappoint everyone." Bobby " Brooke no one will be disappointed baby. I'm really proud of you, going for a dream." Brooke "Yeah that's me." Bobby "Well I'm going back to my hotel now. I feel embarrassed. How about I come by to see you in the morning?" Brooke "Sure, and it was sweet for my family to send my beloved ex- boyfriend as a spy." Bobby smiles and leaves. Brooke falls down into a chair relieved that she got out of that one. She doesn't feel as comfortable with her family knowing her occupation as Madison and Jessie. Then again, Madison has no family. She picks up one of her costumes, smile and laugh hysterically. 


	7. High Fashioned Angels

Chapter 7 High fashioned Angels  
  
Seymour, Glover and Crispin are three men who have been figured out for collecting high fashioned models and raping them. Seymour is a photographer; Glover is a director; and Crispin is a well- known agent. They have gathered, because the girls have promised to put on a show for them that they'll never. Music starts silently playing in the background. Jessie walks out in a very sexy cow girl outfit. The men go wild. Jessie goes to the microphone "Thank you guys for coming for our very personal show. Let's welcome our first model, Madison Lee." The lights dim. Madison comes out in a stylish alligator outfit. The men love it. She turns and walks of the stage. Jessie "Thanks Madison. Now our next model will be Brooke Montgomery." Brooke walks out in a mime type outfit. The men are amused. Suddenly the lights come back on and Madison enters on the stage again. All three angels look out at the three- man audience. The men wonder what is up. Jessie "Thanks Brooke. Now my good men, there is good news and bad news. The bad news is the show is over. The good news is that you three can't hurt any more innocent women." All three angels take out their hidden guns. The men are shocked. Madison "You three are under arrest for the sexual assault of Michelle Hathaway, Lindsey Kilgilon and Marguerite Thatcher. Read them their rights Brooke." Seymour "You won't need to do that Ms. Montgomery, because we're about to walk out of her peacefully." Jessie "Like hell you are. You know I really don't like you. You remind me of my ex husband." Madison "Oh! That's pretty bad. You are lucky if you walk out of here alive." Crispin "You think three crazy girls with guns are going to stop us." Crispin shoots a gun at the roof. With the angels distracted, Seymour attacks Brooke. They both fall to the ground, which makes Brooke drop her gun. Madison and Jessie run out to take out Glover and Crispin. Madison and Crispin tango with their guns. Glover tries to make a run for it. Jessie "Freeze!" She holds her gun out at him. He freezes. Madison is finally knocks Crispin out. Brooke kicks Seymour and grabs her gun. Brooke "Freeze!" The angels step back and look at their work. Madison "Well, I hope they enjoyed the show." The girls laugh. 


	8. Angel Assassin

Chapter 8 Angel Assassin  
  
We see a nice community indoor pool. At the bottom of the water filled pool we see Brooke swimming. At the side of the pool we see Jessie. She is chilling in a chair with a book. Brooke comes out of the water. Brooke " Hey party pooper, why aren't you swimming?" Jessie "Brooke I'm just not in the mood for swimming." Brooke "Still thinking about Mitchell?" Jessie " I'm sick of him always saying how I'm so engrossed in this job that I don't care about those kids anymore." Brooke "Oh come on Jessie, you know it's not true. Never let your ex get the best of you." Jessie "We'll see how you react to an ex." Brooke "Hey, I'm not even married." Jessie "Yeah, but it's inevitable for you rich types." They both laugh. Brooke "I thought bringing you here would take our mind off of everything. And it's the perfect night. No case." Jessie "Your right, but I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll call Madison when I get home and see if her date with Warren went well." Brooke "You know it did. They are so cute." Jessie " Are you coming?" Brooke "No, I'm going to swim for a little while. I'll call you later and see how the date went." Jessie "Alright bye." As Jessie gathers her things and exits, Brooke jumps back into the pool. Not long after a mysterious man comes in. He pulls out a gun, but Brooke doesn't notice because she's under water. She comes up for breath. She sees the man. Man "Are you Brooke Montgomery?" Brooke "Who wants to know?" He takes out his gun. Brooke dives back down on the pool floor. The maniac starts shooting in the water. Brooke dodges them under water as only an angel could. She gets to the end of the pool and swims up top. She gets out and darts for the locker rooms. She closes the doors, locks them and keeps running. The maniac comes to the door and starts shooting through it. Brooke runs through and turns on all the showers to create steam. She runs and gets into a locker just as the maniac comes through the door. He walks through the misty area. He sees that there is no door for the angel to get out of in the locker room. He assumes she is in a locker. He decides to shoot each one. When he finally gets by Brooke's, she opens it, knocking him across his head. Then she jumps on him, knocking him out cold. Brooke " And Charlie calls this a day off? I guess we have a case after all, mine." 


	9. Operation

Chapter 9 Operation  
  
We see the Townsend Agency. Inside the office the three angels and Bosley are sitting. Charlie comes over the speaker box. Charlie "Good morning Angels." Angels "Good morning Charlie." Bosley "I'm hurt Charlie. Why is it never 'good morning Bosley?'" Charlie "Well my good friend, if you had all the... assets that the angels have, I'd say good morning to you too." Madison "Ah Bosley, are we thinking about having a little operation done." The angels laugh. Charlie "Speaking of operation. Angels meet our new client, Dr. Rick Adams." Dr. Adams walks in. Dr. Adams "Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you three." Jessie "Another good friend Charlie?" Charlie "That is correct Jessie. But don't even think about the following question." Jessie "Ah Charlie, you read me like a book." Everyone notices Dr. Adams and Brooke making lusting faces at each other. Madison "So what's the problem Dr. Adams?" Dr. Adams "Well lately my student nurses have been disappearing." Madison "Like murder?" Dr. Adams " No, they just leave on very short notice. I think my nurses are scaring them away. But I don't know what's up and no one will let me in on it." Jessie "So you wants us to do some inside investigation." Dr. Adams "I'd love that Ms. Preston." Jessie "Wow, you know my name. Charlie talks about us that much?" Dr. Adams "He is very proud." Madison "Ah Charlie that's so sweet." Brooke tries to focus. Brooke "Our best bet would be to go under cover as student nurses." Madison "Right, we'll trade in our halos for nursing outfits." Jessie "Charlie, can we have Bosley's help on this one?" Charlie "Sure, Bosley why don't you accompany the angels on this one." Bosley "Only if you'd say good morning Bosley, Charlie." Charlie " Okay. Good morning Bosley." Bosley "Good morning Charlie." Everyone laughs. Dr. Adams "Well I have to go back to the hospital. Good bye and thank you." He leaves. Brooke "Now, he's an angel." Madison "See something you like Montgomery?" Brooke "Oh yeah!" Charlie "In that case Brooke, you'll be happy to no that I want you to work close to Dr. Adams." Brooke gets excited. Brooke "Oh, God bless you Charlie." Madison, Jessie and Bosley just stare and laugh. 


	10. Bon Voyage Angels

Chapter 10 Bon Voyage Angels  
  
Madison "Lynn, don't!" We see Madison on a cruise ship trying to stop Lynn Stevens from jumping off. Lynn "Go away Madison!" Madison "Lynn, I know what your husband is doing to you is bad, but this isn't the answer to anything." Lynn "He isn't just doing it to me. He's doing it to a million other innocent people. He is leading organized crime and bringing me into the mix. I can't run. He always finds me." Madison "Lynn, I promise to stop your husband." Lynn "How!" Madison "I'm a private eye, and there are more of us here to stop your husband." Lynn "I thought you were the bar tender." Madison "Under cover." Lynn "It doesn't matter Madison. This never ends." Madison "Fine." Madison starts walking away. Lynn "Where are you going? You're just going to leave me here to jump?" Madison "Lynn, I believe that if you were going to jump, you have done it already." Lynn " Are you sure you can help me?" Madison "I promise." Lynn "Okay. I'm coming down." Lynn tries to get off the edge of the ship, but slips. Madison runs to help her. Madison grabs her arms while her feet dangle. Lynn "Madison, please don't let go." Madison pulls her up. They both fall on the floor exhausted. Lynn "Thanks Madison, you're an angel." Madison " Tell me something I don't know." 


	11. Charlie on the Slopes

Chapter 11 Angels on the Slopes  
  
We see a snow- covered mountain and a cabin. We see two big men in the cabin. Man 1 is drinking hot chocolate and Man 2 is pacing. Man 2 "I just feel like this plan is going to blow up in our faces." Man 1 "Stop worrying and think about all the money we're going to get for the capture of Charlie Townsend. Every crook in the world who has been put away by this guy will try to out bid each other for him." Man 3 comes in. Man 1 "How is our guess." Man 3 "Speechless for once." Suddenly their door falls down letting in a lot of cold air. We see the reason. Madison's foot kicked it down. All three of Charlie's Angels come in. Man 3 "It's them!" Man 2 "I told you." Man 1 "Ah, three little girls have come to save their daddy." Madison "You are under arrest. Hand over Charlie." All three angels take out their guns. Man 1 "Yeah right ladies." All three men take out their guns. Man 1 "Do you expect us to believe that you're good shots?" At that the girls fire their guns at the three men's hands. They get their guns shot out of their hands. They are in shock. We hear sirens as cop cars come to the cabin. Cops run in to take the men. Jessie grabs Man 1. Jessie " Where is he?" Man 1 is afraid "In the back room, tied up in ropes." Jessie throws him, making him crash into a table. Jessie runs to the back suddenly exited to finally see Charlie. Brooke to Madison "Remind me not to piss her off." They run to the back. Jessie bursts through the door. All she sees is the ropes and an open window. She walks to it. Her friends run into the room and see the same thing. Jessie "He went out of the window so we wouldn't see him." Madison and Brooke join her at the window. They watch as Charlie is skiing down the slope. They laugh. 


	12. Angels in the Clouds

Chapter 12 Angels in the Clouds  
  
We see the agency and inside we see Madison, Jessie and Bosley carry in a birthday- cake for Brooke. She is blindfolded. Brooke "Come on guys, I hate surprises." Madison "No you don't." They put the cake down on the bar. Bosley "Okay Brooke, you may remove your blind fold." Brooke eagerly does so. She stares in surprise. Brooke "Ah, you guys remembered my Birthday." Jessie "How could we forget our best friend's birthday. Come on and blow these candles out." The phone rings and Bosley goes to answer it. Bosley "Hello... Hi Charlie... Yeah they are all here." Bosley turns the speaker- phone on. Charlie "Good evening angels and a happy birthday to you Brooke." Brooke "Thank you Charlie. Will you be attending my party today." Charlie "I'm afraid I have other plans angel, maybe next year." Madison "Assuming we live to see next year." Jessie "Yeah it's hard to believe that we and many others almost died on that plane. I think it's safe to say that it was our scariest case yet." Madison "Good thing we had our Brooke to land that plane safely." Charlie "So true angel. This is a double celebration. Good work Brooke." Brooke "It was close though Charlie, I didn't think I could do it." Jessie "Oh please, you know you can operate anything that moves." Charlie "Well you ladies also wouldn't have made it if Madison didn't disarm the bomb, or if Jessie didn't take down Daniels. So I think congratulations are in order all around the room." Madison and Jessie "Thank you Charlie." Madison "Though we can't forget Bosley's triumphed moment when he tripped Withers running through the air port." Jessie "Was that an accident Bos or did you know what you were doing." Bosley "Um, I knew what I was doing." The angels laugh. Brooke " Okay guys, if the congratulations are done I'm going to make a wish and blow out my candles." Jessie "Go ahead, I'm hungry." Brooke closes her eyes and blows. Charlie "What did you wish for angel." Brooke "That we always stay close even when we leave the agency." Madison puts her hand on the bar table. Madison "Angels forever?" Jessie puts her hand on top of Madison's. Jessie "Angels forever." Brooke does the same. Brooke "Angels forever." Bosley does this too. Bosley "Angels forever." They all raise their hands. All "Angels forever." 


	13. Angel Ransom

Chapter 13 Angel Ransom  
  
We see an old warehouse. Inside we see Brooke tied to a chair. She is gagged. Jacob and his gang of men are surrounding her. Jacob "You better pray your daddy comes and gets you out of here soon. He has 15 minutes now to get your ransom." He takes out a knife. Jacob "Or I cut your throat." Out side Madison, Jessie and Mr. Montgomery walk to the warehouse. Mr. Montgomery "Let me get this straight. My little Brooke is a private investigator and she is being held for ransom, for my money?" Madison " That's right Mr. Montgomery." Mr. Montgomery "This is all my fault." Jessie "That would be right." Madison "Jess!" Jessie "But you can set it straight if you stick to our plan, we're professionals." Madison "I hope Bosley is ready." The gang inside the warehouse hears Madison from outside the door. Madison "I have her father out here Jacob. I did like you said. And there are no cops." Jacob "I didn't ask for the old man, I asked for my money. Come in, but don't try anything. I have three armed men." Jacob opens the door and Madison, Jessie and Brooke's father Joseph come in. Brooke mumbles daddy at the sight of her father. He has a suitcase, where the money is. Jacob "Hand over the money." Mr. Montgomery "Let my daughter go first." Jacob "I don't think so. I'm not stupid." Jessie " Could've fooled me "J"." Jacob "Don't call me that bitch." Jessie "Who are you calling bitch." Madison "Guys can we trade now and insult later." Jacob snatches the suitcase. He opens it and there is nothing there. He gets pissed. Jacob "That wasn't a good idea Mr. Montgomery. Now you and your daughter will both die." Suddenly smoke bombs are thrown through the window. Smoke fills the room. One of the men shoots the other. Madison takes on the remaining two men. Mr. Montgomery goes to free his daughter. He does and they try to find their way to the door. Jessie is taking Jacob on. The Montgomery's get out. Most of the smoke clears. Jacob manages to knock Jessie down. Madison beats the remaining men. Jacob grabs her and puts the knife on her neck. Jessie gets up. Jessie "Now just hold on!" Jacob "Get the old man and his brat back here or your friend dies. Suddenly Jacob falls to the ground and off Madison. She runs over to Jessie. We see Bosley with a gun. He shot Jacob in the leg. Jessie "Ouch! Does that hurt?" Madison "Perfect timing Bos." 


End file.
